Poisoned Love
by somestories12
Summary: Clarke is alone on Earth with her "daughter". She radios Bellamy every day thinking that he can't hear her, she tells him her feelings for him. Bellamy, on the other hand, can hear her but can't respond to her. Bellamy and the group finds a ship and transport back to Earth. Will everything go as planned or will Bellamy and Clarke face difficulties? *includes the slap* update soon..
1. Day 22

_**Clarke-**_

"It's been 22 days since _Primfya_, 5 days since I gave up on trying to open the bunker and 2 days since I left Polis, to find a place that maybe could've survived this terror. I take a deep breath, "Hey Bellamy if you can hear me on this piece of junk, I just want you to know that I miss you" tears feel on my cheeks, "Also don't feel bad about leaving me here, it was a good choice, and the Nightblood worked. Well, I have to go, this is Clarke, over and out". I put the crap radio in the rover. Sometimes I don't even know why I try, it's not like they can hear me. I bet they have better things to do than listen to my boring ass life or maybe they might not be alive. 'Positive thoughts Clarke' I thought to myself, maybe this way I won't turn insane being a loner. I started my engine, drove about 15 miles to the west. I miss everyone and probably this is the first time I feel very lonely. I think to drive to Arkadia maybe, but I'm scared that if I do, I might not find anything other than ghosts. I stopped the rover in the middle of a desert so that I can finish my last pack of rations. While I was eating my last pieces of rations, something green caught my eyes. As I kept staring at the scenario, it came to me, 'GREEN VALLEY'! My mind yelled, exploded in emotions. I started my engine, put my rations on the seat next to mine and started driving about 12 miles before I reached the sign that read 'Welcome _**Louwoda Kiron Kru**_' the tribal clan. The valley looked like the death wave just jumped across it without touching a single thing, but it seemed like Primfya didn't. I got out of my rover and started exploring this valley. My heart jumped out when I heard something move across the trees, "Anybody here"! I yelled, no reply. I thought I was hallucinating until I heard the same sound again. "Hello"? I called out and before I could respond again I saw a little figure walk around the trees. I started walking towards the figure, then I saw the face of a little girl, I was thinking about how she might've survived but then I remembered, 'Nightblood', that is how I survived so she might have Nightblood on her system. That means she would be the next person in line to be the Commander. I was walking until I realised I stepped on a bear trap. Blood started pouring out of my legs before I could yell out help, I heard her whisper "_Nableta_" and then everything went pitch black.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I said "_Beja, sis ai op_", she nodded. After a while, I heard myself say "_Ai laik Klarke kom Skaikru_" she has a terrifying reaction, then I realise I'm lost of _trigedasleng _words so I ask her "_Gonasleng_"? and she nods. It is surprising that she understands English because according to Lincoln, usually, warriors speak English, not local villagers. I take a deep breath and tell her about everything, I told her how I survived _Primfya_, how there are people in the bunker and how my friends are in space. I realised that the girl doesn't trust me yet, it is probably because I'm an enemy, but surprisingly I have a big heart. She'll understand and when she does we'll share a mother-daughter relationship.


	2. I love you

**this chapter has both Bellamy and Clarke's POV. I hope you like this chapter**

**...**

_**Clarke-**_

1860 days later...

"Hey Bell, guess what you can come down now. Earth has been safe for about 5 weeks", a teardrop fell, "Why haven't you yet? Tell Raven to hurry her ass up into making the dropship so you guys can come down, and meet Madi. No pressure of course". I look around to see if Madi's anywhere near me, which she isn't. I take a deep breath and repeat the words that I 've been saying to Bellamy for over 105 days now, "Hey I miss you, please come down soon...I also love you. Well, I m going to go and look for Madi. Bye".

_**Bellamy-**_

I've been in the cabin for about twenty minutes listening to Clarke's radio response. I just wish there was a way where I could answer back, apologise for leaving her back, thank her for saving our lives and tell her I love her too. I'm just waiting to go back down on Earth, so I don't have to be alone anymore. On the ship, there's Monty and Harper, Adam and Eve of the ship, Raven and Echo, the geniuses and a romantic couple of all and Murphy and Emori, who right now having an on-off thing. The only reason why I want to go back to Earth is that I could be with the girl I love.

I walk down the hall to the dining place. I see Monty bring that disgusting algae juice/soup thing. As horrendous as it looks we know that this is the only thing that would keep us alive on the Ark besides water and oxygen. While we were eating Harper mentions how great it would be to be on Earth, not needing to eat algae every day. I get a quick glance of Raven, she seems disappointed at herself for not being able to build transport to take us back to the beautiful but dangerous planet. Probably to distract Raven from her thoughts Echo interrupts Harper and asks me "Dishes, latrines or Murphy"? I hand my bowl to Monty and answer "Murphy". As I step out of the room, I hear Emori say "I would've gone with latrines". I roll my eyes and walk out into the maze to find where Murphy is.

"Murphy"! I call out, and before I could do that again I feel pathetic punch on my right shoulder.

"Woah", I answer to his punch,

"My side of the ship"

"Hey Murphy, you can come back you know. Everyone will accept you"

"Not Emori, plus you guys have lots of rules", he replies as he starts walking towards the gigantic window. "Murphy ple..", before I could finish my sentence Murphy calls out, "Bellamy get your ass here, NOW"! He seemed pretty serious so I walk towards him. "What is that"? I ask as I look out of the window. It seemed like a spaceship. "We need to tell everyone", for the first time Murphy said something sensible. As we walk out of the room, I feel a hope that one day I can go back down to Earth and tell Clarke that I love her.


	3. Unexpected guests

**A/N: Thank you for being patient, I hope you like it, it is one of my favourite chapters :)**

**-****Clarke-**

I lay down next to Madi and read her, her favourite story _'How the girl under the floor, saved the human race'_. I watched her eyes shut as I finished the story. I make my bed next to hers, I sit down, put my blanket on me and start to sketch my mom. As I finish sketching my mom, I see the page getting wet from my salty tears. When I'm bored I usually sketch things or people that I miss. I turn the page around and see a sketch of Wells, I couldn't even say good-bye to him. I continue sketching Wells's face, and before I could realise anything my eyes close, stinging from the tears that never ended up falling down my cheeks.

**_"You killed me Clarke", I hear Finn accusing me, "If you didn't move, I would've been alive", Lexa repeated, "You killed 300 of my people, including my son and brothers", Emerson added. "You killed us all", an unknown voice echoed in my ears, "You killed us all", it was Bellamy's voice._**

I wake up gasping for air, realizing it was just a dream. I start looking for my radio as it is the only thing that keeps me sane. After looking for the radio, finding it made me have a faith that Bellamy and the others are still alive. I took a deep breath and started radioing him. "Hey guess what, I had the dream again. I don't even know, if the dream is some kind of sign, telling me I should just stop trying to radio you, that you guys are probably dead. I'm probably just hallucinating. Ah", I stop, "Well I have to go hunt and clean myself on the lake before Madi wakes up, ok bye for now. May we meet soon". I put the radio back in the rover and grab my spear to hunt. I start walking towards the lake and find some berries, I pick them and start eating them.

I target the spear in one of the fish and then I attack. After I catch all the fish, I put them on the side and take my clothes off. I jump on the lake wearing just my bra and underwear. As I was swimming I hear Madi, "You are finally awake", I mention

"Oh yeah".

"You want to swim"?

"No, I came to tell you a spaceship is coming down".

"Really"? I was surprised.

"I thought you said the ship was small, but it's pretty big you know, they probably had an upgrade", Madi adds.

"Mads get my rifle. NOW"! I order. As she runs towards the rover to get my rifle, I jump out of the lake and put my clothes on and start walking towards the rover myself. Madi comes out of the rover hands me my rifle and some bullets, "Get more bullets please, we can't risk it", I tell her. She nods and grabs a quarter of the bullets that are left in the rover. I can't let anything happen to Madi, even if that means I have to become Wanheda again.

**Bellamy-**

As Murphy and I tell others about our discovery, I watch a dropship falling on Earth from the spaceship. Raven and Emori try to radio them, but it was radio dead as usual. "What if no one is on that ship"? I ask, "That's impossible" Raven mentions,

"Not really, there is a dropship dropping on Earth".

"That still doesn't mean there is no one on that spaceship".

"They could be evacuating or going down on Earth because it is habitable".

"That's why to check we are going to have to break into the spaceship, hoping there wouldn't be anyone", she smirks, "Raven Reyes to the rescue again", Murphy mocked.

We execute the plan. We put on our hazmat suits and get on the dropship. "Luckily we have enough fuel to travel to the ship, not enough to go down on Earth", Raven says, "Let's just hope they have a spare dropship with enough fuel for us to go down", she adds. The airlock closes and Raven turns the navigation on for the 'route'. The ship stopped in front of the other spaceship. It seemed like the ship was called **'****_Eligius Corporation'_**, "It is a mining ship", Monty responded, "I've heard stories about people mining space rocks", Harper responded to Monty's comment. "Oh well let's hope we don't get mined then", Murphy said, "Or get shot for breaking in", I added. Raven somehow opens the airlock but the alarm goes off. The sound of the alarm stung in the ears like a bitch. We find the control room and the first thing comes out of my mouth is "Raven turn this shit off", "Aye aye", she says, as she hacks and the next thing we know the alarm is off.


	4. The intruders

**Clarke-**

I use the rifle to spy on the intruders. I try an find a clue that could tell me who are they, then I suddenly see something printed on the ship, it seems a little faded. It recites _"Eligius Corporation"_. As the ship lands, I witness about 20 men coming off it, then a woman jumps off the ship, she seems around 30 and looks a little pregnant. The lady looked at the land and seemed pretty devastated. "I want search parties to go door to door, and capturing anyone that lives there", she seemed pretty heartless, "I want to know what happened to my home while we were asleep. Everyone go except McCreary and the pilot", the first sentence kind of confused me, 'what happened to my home while we were asleep', it echoed in my head. I turn around to tell Madi to go to our secret cave but I realise she already left. As I turn to leave I feel something hard touch my head, "Weapon down", it was an unfamiliar tongue, I put my rifle down, "You try to attack, you die", I see a smirk on his face.

**Bellamy-**

"We found one spying on our camp. She is pretty and a feisty one". _**Clarke**_. My first thought. At least we can listen to our enemies moves and the people they capture. It seems like they started capturing our people, my people, Clarke. "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure Octavia can handle it, she is Skairipa", I let out a small laugh. I haven't told anyone about how Clarke is still alive, how our people are still in the bunker or the fact that Clarke got captured and there is no one else to rescue her. "We need to go down there", I start to address, "We can't let them hurt our people", _**Clarke**_.

"There is a dropship", Raven mentions, "But", I interrupt her,

"But what"?

"Someone has to stay back and control the dropship manually, I mean I'm happy to stay", Raven declares, "No way"! Echo exclaims, "I can't lose you".

"Guys, I need to show you something", Murphy interrupts this conversation, we follow him and look at the thing ourselves. We got a way to go down on Earth and save our people, without them getting hurt.

**Clarke-**

"Diyoza we found her spying on us behind the bushes", so her name is Diyoza, "Good job pilot, you finally did something right", she applauds him. Then before I could make a single movement the pilot takes me in a room and ties me on a chair.

As I'm tied up on a chair, I memory flashes through. It is a picture of the time where I got captured by Azgeda, and Bellamy came to save me but instead got nearly killed by Roan. I miss both Roan and Bellamy. If they were here these intruders would probably be dead.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, please answer truthfully", she tells me,

"Only if you tell your search parties to return", I say, she tells McCreary to tell the parties to return.

"What is your name"? She asks.

"My name is Clarke, but you can call me Wanheda. It means commander of death". I smirk.

"Oh, ok", she becomes wordless, "How many of you are there"?

"2 on the actual ground, 1,200 inside an underground bunker and 5 on the Ark in space".

"Why not stay on the ground instead of 3 different locations".

"Because the others beside Madi and I couldn't handle the radiation, let's just say the world was dying. Again, that was the only way to save the human race".

"Why could you two live on the ground and not others"? She was curious.

"Madi was born with Nightblood while I got it from Ontari while trying to save my people from A.L.L.I.E".

"How did the world end"?

"Which time", I raise my brows and smirk a little.

Bellamy-

Everyone gets in the dropship except Murphy and Raven. Raven had to stay and Murphy volunteered. We now that we have the leverage to save get our people out from the bunker and save Clarke from these monsters. _What could possibly go wrong?_


	5. She is important

**A/N: Thank you for being patient, I hope you like it, let me know down below for any ideas :)**

**Bellamy-**

We got out of the dropship and the first thing my eyes went on was the beautiful valley that Clarke talked about in the radio. I looked around to see any sign of human beings but it seemed like no one was there. "Where is everyone"? Monty urged as he walked around the trees, "I really hope everyone isn't captured by the 'new' bad guys", the last words nearly made me cringe because it reminded me of the time when Jasper said 'there are no good guys'. Right as we started walking towards the bush trail, seven men dressed up as guards held us on gunpoint. "You move you die", one of them snickered, "We just want to talk to your leader", I reply back, and before the guard could say anything back a spear struck through his heart. 6 others followed killing all of the guards. Then I saw a girl's shadow walking towards us. _Madi_. The girl Clarke raised when she was by herself on Earth. The girl that kept Clarke alive. "Bellamy"? The girl called. "Clarke knew you would come", her voice had a hopeful sound towards it. "Clarke's alive"? Monty sounded very surprised. "Seems like the Nightblood solution ended up working out", Echo chuckled. "Wait, where are the others"? Monty realised. "Still in the bunker", Madi responded, "But first we need to go and save Clarke", she states as she walks towards our rover.

**Clarke-**

McCreary puts a metal collar on my neck that makes me look like as if I'm their pet. He then takes me towards outside and shoves me to the floor, then he starts talking to Diyoza. I really can't hear their conversation what I could see was that Diyoza looked pretty pissed. Diyoza starts walking towards me and starts telling me what happened. "7 of my men were killed". She says. "I thought you told your search parties to return", I add.

"They were hunting for food".

"I don't know what happened to them". I cried.

"Spears were struck through their hearts". Madi.

"If you want us to have a truce you can't kill our people", she smirks and adds "You have to pay for the deaths". A shiver went up to my spine. Before I could respond, McCreary pressed a button that sends some kind of energy to my collar that then electrocuted me. I bore the pain so Madi didn't need to. He pressed the button like 3 times before a vehicle pulled up. _The rover. Madi. No._ From that rover, a man walked out. He took 4 steps before the rover pulled back. One word came out of my mouth after I saw the man's face. "Bellamy".

**Bellamy-**

"I just want to talk", I say as I pulled out the mug that I found back on their ship. "Where'd you get that"? A lady asked that looked the like the intruders' leader. "From your ship", I replied. "I heard you are miners, I want you to open a bunker".

"That's it"?

"No, I also want us to have a truce after you help my people out of the bunker and then share the valley, whether you like it or not".

"Anything else"? She raised a brow.

"Spare her, without hurting her again".

"283 lives for 1, she might be pretty damn important".

"She is". I say without any hesitation.

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or on Thursday. Thanks for being patient.**


	6. A kiss before chaos

**A/N: Thank you for being patient, I'm on a holiday so I would probably post the next chapter on Monday**

**Clarke-**

I open my eyes and start to look for a person that I've been desperate to see for over 5 years. I couldn't find him anywhere near me. I also realized I wasn't tied up or had the collar around my neck. As I started to get up, I heard some voices coming close to me, and one of the voices were of Bellamy. He was coming to see me. I ran and hugged him as he walked inside the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. "I missed you", I whispered into his ears. "I missed you too", his voice felt like a song in my ears. After hugging for which felt like forever, Bellamy got his radio out and told Raven about the plan. He also told her about all the leverage starting from the prisoner to disconnecting their connection to the mothership. "Someone wants to say hi", you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Hi guys", I said quietly,

"Clarke"? Raven voice was a little muffled but I could hear her well.

"And they call me the cockroach", Murphy added and I let out a little laugh.

"I can't believe it", Raven said, "I thought you were…. you know what thank you for saving our lives", Raven added.

"What are friends for", I responded.

"Sorry we left you by yourself, I owe you my life", she sounded very empathetic.

"I wasn't by myself, I had Madi", I tell her. After that we exchange our goodbyes and the turn the radio off.

**Bellamy-**

Every time I looked at her, my heart jumped out of my body. It felt weird seeing her with short hair, but she looked amazing in it. Diyoza and her men told us to come to the prison ship tomorrow morning for the mission so now Clarke and I need a place to rest. "Where are we going to go", I ask her out of curiosity, I also don't know where anything is in this valley. "Follow me, I know the right place", Clarke tells me. I follow her into a bear cave hoping that she doesn't live with bears. The cave was decorated with flowers and sketches of… us. "I never knew bears can sketch", I mock as I look around.

"No it's me, this is like my second home, so I draw people or places when I miis them a lot", she starts to explain, "then I tell stories to Madi about a certain picture, her favourite one is about Octavia, _'How the girl under the floor become **Onsleya **and saved the human-race'". _

"I know, you told me that on day 685", I tell her.

"You could hear me"? She was surprised.

"Yeah every day, but I couldn't reply back".

"Oh my god".

"And I know".

"You know what"? She was curious as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"That you love me". I show a grin. "And I love you too".

**Clarke-**

His words echoed in my ears like a tune, '_I love you too'. _I stood there in front of him. I then grabbed his face and started kissing him. I kissed him and he kissed me back harder. He kissed me as if he just lost me and then he found me and now he's losing me again. He started taking his shirt off and then I followed him by taking mine off as well but we didn't stop kissing me. Before we could do anything else, we heard some noises. "Woah", it was Echo's voice. I hid in Bellamy's arms to make sure no one see my body. The others walk out of the room and I put my clothes on. Bellamy kisses me on the cheeks and says "I love you", and I tell him that I love him too.

**Bellamy-**

The night was great with Clarke. It was a special night. I could never forget about it. Tomorrow is a big day as well. I see my sister while Clarke sees her mother after 5 years. I cannot wait to see Octavia she is probably a _commander _now. I just hope Diyoza and Octavia could have a truce and share the valley.


	7. Kom folau, ai na gyon op

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, in the next one we get to see Octavia's point of view and how she struggled to be a commander. We also see how Bellamy and Clarke start to face difficulties. Enjoy!**

**/**

**Clarke-**

Everyone woke up right after the sun rose up. I slept next to Madi, Echo, Emori and Harper slept next to each other while Monty slept next to Bellamy. Today we were going to reopen the bunker, today Wonkru would rise from the ashes, today I'm going to see my mom after 5 years and from today I'd have to protect Madi's secret, I'd have to protect her from her people, I'd have to protect her from Gaia, the flamekeeper, but for the mission to start we'd have to wait until noon. I walked towards the rover to look for some food but instead, I found the letter that Jasper wrote to Monty after we destroyed A.L.L.I.E. "Hey", it was Bellamy. I stepped back and put the letter back in the rover hoping to give it Monty soon. "Hi", I replied.

"You sleep well last night"?He asked making sure I had a good night. I knew he cared about me and now I feel bad for not telling him about Madi, for not telling him that Madi could become the next commander and for breaking his trust. "I slept good, how about you"? I asked him back. "Good", he replied as if he was expecting me to say more.

**Bellamy-**

Clarke acted a little weird this morning. I don't know if it was because of yesterday but she was unamused. I walked inside the cave watching Clarke braid Madi's hair. Then after finishing with the braids Madi took the keys and led us towards the rover. We get in the rover and Madi starts driving us to the prison ship. There was silence for most of the ride till Madi breaks it, "I thought you'd be cocky or a little stupid", she was talking to me. I don't know what stories Clarke was telling her but I bet they weren't appropriate for a kid. "People grow up", I let Madi know. "So that's why grown-ups have sex wherever they want to". I realised she knows way too much for her age. "Madi", Clarke said as she gave her a warning look. Well, I guess only a mother would know how to shut her child up.

We stop around 10 metres before the ship. We all exchange goodbyes and Clarke and I start to walk towards the ship. As we get closer to the ship we see Diyoza waiting there to greet us, and the next thing we know we are getting ready to take off and land in the Polis grounds.

**Clarke- **

We get out of the ship and everything looks the same as it did when I gave up on trying to open the bunker. I looked at Bellamy's expression and it looked rather amusing than what I had imagined. This city meant a lot to us. This was the city where I first met Lexa and where I lost her, this was the city where I realised I loved Bellamy, but for Bellamy, this was the city where he helped me save the people from A.L.L.I.E, where he watched his sister win the conclave and where he last saw his people before leaving to go to the ring.

They moved all the gravel, "you two go first and then we'll follow", Diyoza said, "I don't want their leader to think we are up for war", she adds as she helps us get hooked on the rope. I hold Bellamy's hand and tell him, "We pulled the lever at Mount Weather together, we drank the liquid which took us to Flokru's territory", I pause, "And now we will go down to the bunker together".

**Bellamy-**

I stop on the floors of the bunker. I examine to see where I was standing and who was around me. Then suddenly I saw a girl running towards me, yelling out my name and then hugging me tightly. "O", I whisper back and hug her back. Then seconds later, Clarke's rope follows down the bunker, as she unhooks herself Octavia walks up to her and shakes her hand. As Clarke shakes her hand with Octavia, she looks around the fighting pits, probably thinking the same thing as I am, 'What the hell happened down here'.

"Who are they"? Octavia asks as she watches McCreary and Diyoza come down. I tell her everything and for now, she seems to be understanding. "How many people are we helping"? Diyoza asks, "1,200", I reply back hoping that no one died, "No, it's 814", Octavia corrects me. 386 dead. "Where's my mother", Clarke asks Octavia, I could see the horrors in her face as Indra escorts to her mother. 2 members of Wonkru hooks themselves up to the rope and Nylah and Gaia yell out " Kom folau, ai na gyon op", and everyone else follows. It translates to 'from the ashes, we will rise'.

**Clarke-**

I follow Indra to a room. She opens the door for me and I walk in. I see my mom sitting there on the bed and praying. "Mom", I say and she turns around. She looks scared and she was shaking a lot. "Clarke", she says my name and stands up to hug me. As we were hugging I felt how cold her body was. Something had happened that made her feel terrified. I pull back and start to question her, "Are you okay"? I ask and watch her reaction change automatically. "I'm fine", she replies and I know she was lying. "What happened, you look scared". I ask her. "I told you, Clarke, I'm fine"! She snaps as Indra walks in. "Bloodreina told everyone to come to the pits if they want to get out of this bunker", as Indra finishes my mom bolts out of the room as if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. One thing that still stays in my head is why do they call Octavia, Bloodreina instead of Heda. Bloodreina.

**Bellamy-**

I grab Octavia by her wrists and take her to a corner where I can talk to her privately. "Fighting pits really"? I ask her indirectly. "You don't know anything that happened down here, things got hard Bell", she tried explaining, "Hard enough to where you decide to kill your own people", I say in a disgusted voice. "Yes"! She cries as she lets tears cover her eyes. I knew I crossed the line. I maybe don't know what changed my sister but I do know I could've been there with her on her side, helping her fight the monster in her, because all I know this isn't the naive Octavia anymore, this Octavia looks and acts dangerous, a dangerous that could destroy herself and her people. And I can't let that happen.

**this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay me!**


	8. Bloodreina was born

**A/N Sorry for not uploading fo a while, I was busy w/ school.**

**Octavia-**

_46 days after Primfaya_

Abby and Kane told us about the terrible news. We cannot open the bunker from the inside, someone has to do it from the outside. Jaha was the least surprised out of all us. "Wait, does that mean we have to wait for Bell and the others to get down from the ring", I wondered out loud, "Yes", Abby responded without saying anything else. "What about Clarke, she is there all by herself", Kane asks, "We can't even get her in the bunker", he adds

"We don't even know if it is Clarke", I say.

"She is the only that can survive Primfaya, she is the only one with the untested Nightblood", Abby cries. "But right now we've got a bigger problem, we do not know when the others are coming back from the Ark, but if it takes longer than 5 years we won't have enough food to feed 1,200 people", Kane says, "Well I guess that's a problem for another day", I believe. We were about to leave the room before Jaha stops us, "We need someone to lead us, a person that all the clans would listen to", Jaha says as he looks at me. I knew what he was thinking so I broke the silence, "No, no, no and no", I reply, "I'm not a leader, I'm a fighter, a warrior", I tell him.

_3 Days Later,_

"For Jaha", I say as I stab him in the chest with Lincoln's sword. Four more men are blocking my way to the door, "You are Wonkru or you are the enemy of Wonkru", I say "Choose", I add. All of them run for me and try to attack me. I stab one through the heart, one through the neck, one through his spine and one through his mouth. I repeat the words, "You are Wonkru or you are the enemy of Wonkru, Choose". They all bow down to me and clear the pathway. "I want the traitors in the pit...including Cooper", I tell my men. I walk around the room trying to find Abby and Kane but all I could find were people scared. I walked inside the kitchen and I found Kane laying there next to Abby. Abby's eyes were covered in tears while her hands were covered in...blood. "Abby, oh my god", I went up to her, "What happened"? I asked her as I analysed Kane's body. "Cooper shot him, while he was trying to get out of the canteen", she tells me. I knew how she felt, losing someone she loved. "Hey, is he alive"? I asked her even though he didn't look like it. "He lost too much blood", she says in a shaky voice, "Where is Thelonious"? She wonders and I tell her about him. We lost two people because of this riot. Jaha was right, they need a leader and I'll give them one.

_522 Days Later,_

"You want me to make it a crime to not be a cannibal", I ask Abby, "You can't just tell them to eat their friends or else we'll kill them, it is a sin".

"It is a bigger sin if they don't eat and die", she tells me.

"Fine, but this is on you too". I say as I leave the room. I wonder if she'd be different if Kane was here. I walk up to my bunk and sit there. Sometimes I wish I just left with Bell and the others so that I wouldn't need to make big decisions like these. Kill them if they don't eat. I'm already getting grossed out thinking about that. I can't kill these innocent people for anything. Well, I guess I'll bear it so they don't have to.

We walk in the canteen. I tell them about the changes with the food and what would happen if anyone goes against it. "You are Wonkru or you are the enemy of Wonkru". I remind them as well as myself. There is no coming back from this. I legit gave them two choices, eat or die. I put the meat in my mouth trying not to gag at all. "I can't do this," I hear someone in the crowds. I walk up to them. It was a guy. "I cannot do this", he says. Indra walks up to me, holding me tight. "They died so that we can live. Honour them. Don't let their sacrifice go to waste." Indra tells them, "And if you don't I'd have to shoot you", I then add. I feel Indra look at me. "I'd rather die than eat my friend", The guy responds. "Well then", I pull out the gun and point it to his head. "Eat". I demand but instead, I hear him say, "Ai gonplei ste odon". He was ready to die. I closed my eyes and without hesitating, I pulled the trigger. I watched the blood pour down his head. I realised I've become a monster and there is no coming back from it.


	9. Author's Note

_**This isn't a new chapter, sorry. I haven't updated this in a long time. I have been working on other stories and I've been busy with school as well. I haven't been motivated enough to write this story so I am sorry about that. I might update a chapter soon depending on my school work and stuff. I am sorry.**_


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: sorry for not posting have been busy with school.**

**Clarke- **

I looked for Bellamy and Octavia but I couldn't find any of them. I guess the Blakes were having some kind of reunion. I watched Indra taking off mom's handcuffs and giving him and my mom a chance to escape. I have no clue what mom did to get arrested down in the bunker but I do know it wasn't a pretty thing. "Where's Jaha and Kane"? I asked mom as she was trying to see if Octavia was anywhere around, "Oh, they are d..dead", she stammered as she let tears cover her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not being there with you", I said sympathetically, "It's okay Octavia helped me get through it", she said and started walking towards the exit. Before y mom could enter the tunnels I saw Octavia returning with Bellamy and Miller. Diyoza walked up to us with a microphone and their crazy weapons as if she had to speak with everyone and warn them about something. Before I realised something was wrong it was too late. "We want the doctor", Diyoza said through the microphone, "If we don't get her than I wouldn't hesitate to use this pretty weapon", she added, "It doesn't end up being pretty to human flesh". Everybody was shocked hearing Diyoza's announcement especially Bellamy and Octavia. "She's ours", Octavia said back, "You can't have her", she added. Before I could tell my mom to escape she had gotten down from our place and said, "I'm happy to go with you guys". Octavia's face seemed like if someone had betrayed her trust and I promise that she didn't look any what happy towards mom's decision.

The criminals took my mom with them but they warned us if we do not enter Shallow Valley we would be all good. They threatened us. They nearly killed one of our men. They took Madi and my home. I wasn't going to stay quiet about that and I also knew Octavia would do anything to live in the only survivable land on Earth. Well, I guess they can kiss Eden goodbye. "I want to help", I interrupted the meeting, "I want my home back from those intruders", I added. I looked at Octavia and changed my glances with Bellamy. Bellamy looked worried because we were heading for a war and it seemed like he'd do anything to stop that from happening. "Well then, we have Wanheda on our side, who else wants to join"? The way Octavia called me Wanheda made me cringe a little. No one has called me that name for about 5 years. "You two are making a mistake", Bellamy snapped, "You might not care, but that land is my home and I'll do anything to get it back", I told him walked off the tent. I realised I was being a little too harsh about this situation, but I wanted to go back home, to be with the people I love. To be with Bellamy but I guess he'll never understand that.

**Bellamy-**

Clarke runs out of the room with tears in her eyes. My first instinct tells me to follow her but before I could get up Octavia groups people. 5 groups are getting sent to take a look at the 'enemies' territories. I knew it was ridiculous but I didn't say a word. "Bell which group do you want to be in"? Octavia asked as I was turning back to go check on Clarke, "The one with Clarke in", I finished the sentence and walked out of the room. I walked around the camp to find Clarke but I didn't see a sign of her. I went down the bunker where Gaia trains the kids. "Have you seen Clarke"? The first thing I say when I see Gaia. "Yes she went inside to look for Madi", I knew where Madi was so I galloped my way to find Clarke. "Thanks", I said to Gaia as I was running to make sure Clarke doesn't go anywhere else before I get to her.

I walked inside of Clarke's room where I found her sitting down and not saying a single word. "Hey, can we talk", I said to her as she was sitting there and doing absolutely nothing. "What do you want to say, Bell?", she replied acting as if she was annoyed at me, "Do you want to apologise because if that's so fine, I forgive you", she added, "Now go and leave me alone". I obeyed her and left her to be. I watched her close the door behind me as I left and she seemed more furious than ever. I put my hands in my pocket and I felt something strange in there. I found a piece of folded paper. I unfolded the paper, it had something written on it. It was Clarke's handwriting, '_meet me at the hyrdo farm at 10:00 pm, need to talk. Also sorry for a being a complete ass'. _So Clarke was pretending to hate me but why. I guess I'll find out tonight.


End file.
